


on this beach with you

by watergator



Series: dnp tour fics 2018 [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan, phil, martyn and cornelia go to a beach in australia. dan is feeling particularly in love today.(based off dan's adorable ig story)





	on this beach with you

The sand beneath their toes is a pretty golden colour; it feels so different to the coarse kind they’d find on a beach like Brighton or Blackpool, it’s soft and hot to the touch, burning under the sizzling sun that sits up in the pretty blue sky. It’s evident that Spring in Australia really has begun.  
  
They set their towels down, the four of them. Dan sits a little back from Phil, giving a yelp once Phil shakes his towel down and little bits of sand going flying through the wind. Dan squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt to save them and Phil just gives a small laugh as an apology.   
  
Martyn and Cornelia sit not too far from them. Cornelia lays back in the sand, closing her eyes, arms spread out, soaking up the sun.   
  
“You boys go paddle in the water, I know you want to. I’ll be mum and keep an eye on our stuff here.” She tells them as the three of them thank her and bounce off to where the water is rolling in, thick with foam.  
  
They dip their toes into the water and give little sighs of relief as the cool water pulls back and pushes forward, lapping up over their bare feet up to their ankles. It’s refreshingly nice.  
  
They daren’t go any further than the shore, the sign they saw earlier warning of jellyfish and crocodiles being reminded to him by Phil, who stands side by side him, coming up with incredibly crazy scenarios such as;  
  
“What would you do if we were just stood here and a ten foot crocodile just emerged from the water?”  
  
Or,  
  
“Dan, if a jellyfish stung me would you pee on me?”  
  
Dan punches his shoulder and tells him,   
  
“One, I’d scream and push you into it to save myself,” and “and two, that’s a myth, Phil. But I’d still pee on you.”  
  
Martyn doesn’t find the second one half as funny as Dan does when Phil groans in response and kicks water up his legs.   
  
They stand there for a while, looking out over the ocean’s horizon. Dan thinks back to last Christmas when he was stood on the other side of the world looking out at different water on the Isle of Man, how far away that seemed right now. Figuratively and literally.  
  
The water continues to push and pull, sinking their feet deeper and deeper into the wet, sloshy sand beneath their feet, every now and then they’d pull them up, only for them to sink again moments later.  
  
There’s a whistle and the three boys turn to see Cornelia, beckoning them back over. As Dan walks back towards their towels, the sand sticks to his wet feet, crumbs of it covering his skin and once he reaches Cornelia his feet have dried again, sand now flaking away from him.  
  
“Watch our stuff, I’m gonna go get my legs wet.” Cornelia tells them, springing up from her towel to give a little run towards the water. She goes in a little deeper than Dan, Phil and Martyn had, rolling up her shorts as the water licks at her thighs. She gives a little squeal and Martyn hums a laugh as he watches her.  
  
Dan lays back on his towel. He can feel the sun on his skin and he feels hot underneath his clothes. He’s not nearly as confident enough to take his shirt off and properly sunbathe, but it feels good against his face and he’s sure he’ll be leaving this beach with a fair few freckles. He cracks open an eye to see Phil laying down too, eyes closed shut as he too enjoys the sun.  
  
They sit there for a while in a comfortable silence. There’s nothing but the sound of soft rolling waves against the sand and the background noise of a few people that walk the beach. There’s no London traffic, or police sirens or weird hotel neighbours making unnecessarily loud noises.  
  
It’s simply peaceful.  
  
Cornelia returns after a few moments, laughing as she sits back on her towel beside Martyn’s, rubbing the sand from her ankles, talking softly about how lovely the water was. Martyn says something back about sharks and she laughs.  
  
Dan opens an eye, sitting up, to watch them together; she has her head on his shoulder as they continue to talk quietly, banting with each other, and when he laughs her head bounces against him, making her laugh.  
  
Dan looks at Phil, his eyes still closed with a small smile evident across his lips. He wishes he could perhaps rest his head on his shoulder and watch the world together on this beach. He wishes maybe he could take him to the shoreline and kiss him deep and slow as the waves crash behind them. He wishes he could do a whole lot – but he can’t.  
  
There’s a part of Dan that hurts when he sees that; the part that burns for a moment, in anger, before it fizzles out and he remembers it doesn’t matter that much to him. It doesn’t matter because once they leave this beach they’ll go to their little rented apartment in the forrest and he can kiss him by the window as crickets chirp, and he can love him on their bed in the dead of night when they’re both sleepy and feeling sappy.   
  
Dan has a whole lifetime to pour his love to this man; he can be okay with loving him quietly on the beach instead of public kisses and hand holding.  
  
Instead, Dan pulls his phone from his bag. This time, Phil has sat up, arms stretched out behind him as he looks around the beach. Dan opens up his instagram and takes a picture.  
  
His thumb hovers over the ‘save’ and the ‘add to story’ options. He swallows, thick like the sand, and adds the photo to his story. No stickers or gifs or silly captions. Just Phil.  
  
He locks his phone before can think too much of it and throws it back into his backpack, zipping it up to save it from a sand invasion. Phil turns to face him, smiling,  
  
“You good?” he asks, still unaware of the loving photo his boyfriend had just shared with the world. Dan looks up at him, drinking in his beauty.  
  
Dan nods, “Yeah.” It comes out barely above a whisper because of how emotional he’s feeling; all the love and affection he feels is crashing into him in the best way possible.  
  
“Yeah,” he nods again because he is; he’s sat here on this beach with the man he loves and will continue to love as they build this fantastic life together, and he grins, ear to ear,   
  
“I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
